narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Himawari Uzumaki
is a young citizen of Konohagakure, a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a direct descendant of the Hyūga clan. Background Himawari is the second and youngest child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. On the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awoke her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, though he was knocked out in the process. Fearful of what an attack that could defeat his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, but she quickly located her brother hiding in a closet. Personality Himawari is a cheerful, considerate, and kindhearted individual. She is shown to adore her family, excited to see when her father comes home, hopes to make her late cousin Neji happy by bringing flowers to his grave, and enjoys visiting her maternal family whenever possible, as it is shown that Himawari is close with her aunt and grandfather from her mother's side. She also seems to especially care about her older brother, and vice-versa, to which she is always hoping to play with him whenever possible. Himawari's kindhearted nature expands towards strangers, such as when Himawari willingly gave up her desired Kurama toy doll to a boy after hearing about the boy's father had tried so much to buy one for him, and despite wanting one too, believed that the boy deserved more than herself. Himawari has a very close attachment to her parents, as she refers to them as "Mama" and "Papa." When Hinata was injured during Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki's attack, Himawari stayed by her mother's bedside as she was healed by Sakura, worriedly watching over her and holding her hand. Himawari also holds her father in high regard, and always thinks about him whenever she's drawing pictures. In contrast to her brother, Himawari is very mature for her young age, helping her mother with chores. She also takes after her paternal grandfather being patient, supportive, and understanding of her often-absent father and his Hokage duties, but yearns for him to be home at times.Boruto: Naruto the Movie She is also a rather well-educated girl; despite not being in the Academy yet, Himawari has strong understanding of chakra manipulation and its applications to advanced techniques like the Shadow Clone Technique.Boruto chapter 29 At the same time, Himawari is not without a temper; like her paternal grandmother, she can become very confrontational and violent when provoked. Showing a strong attachment to her favourite plush, when accidentally damaged by Boruto, she quickly showed an intimidating side and assaulted him. She usually has no memory of these outbursts. This overall display of aggression made her elder brother run away and hide from her while vowing never to anger her again. The same event also caused her father and Kurama to be terrified of her. Appearance File:Himawari Uzumaki.png|Himawari at age three. File:Himawari's Appaerance Boruto the Movie.png|Himawari in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Himawari bears a striking resemblance to her mother, having her dark-blue hair that she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back, and she has an on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She also inherited her father's blue eyes, whisker markings on each cheek, unruly hair, face shape, and mouth. She is considered very cute.Boruto episode 33 As a toddler, Himawari wore a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals, with a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. While visiting Neji's grave, she wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, red pumpkin shorts, and yellow shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities Despite her lack of training as a kunoichi, Himawari has shown considerable potential, being able to terrify her prodigious older brother when angry, and knock out her father with a single blow when she was a toddler. Byakugan As a young child — stemming from her Hyūga heritage — Himawari subconsciously awakened the Byakugan in anger after her favourite toy was torn by Boruto. In the anime, her grandfather, Hiashi, openly expressed how impressive it was for her to awaken it at such a young age without any prior training. When activated, her normally blue eyes take on the white and featureless appearance characteristic of the Byakugan. With it, she possesses a near 360° field of x-ray vision (except for a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), see through solid surfaces, and can even clearly perceive the chakra pathway system. Despite no prior training for it, she was able to quickly adjust to its powers as well as make effective use of them. At the same time, she has no conscious control over her Byakugan's activation, only activating involuntarily from moments of extreme emotional build-up. Physical Prowess Himawari can subconsciously make use of the Gentle Fist taijutsu. This allows her to surgically inject chakra into an opponent's tenketsu through her various strikes to internally damage her target or manipulate their chakra pathway system with just minimal contact. When using this in unison with her Byakugan, according to Hinata's assessment, a single strike from her was precise and strong enough to leave a person unconscious for an entire day, and in the anime was able to harm Kurama inside Naruto.The Day Naruto Became Hokage OVA Himawari also showed deceptive raw might. Her raw strength can launch large amounts of scrap metal into the air with a single strike and jump a considerable distance into the air. She likewise could move too fast for Boruto to follow. New Era Academy Entrance Arc In the anime, on the day before the entrance ceremony for Boruto to attend the Academy, Hinata begins telling her children again about how her time in the Academy with Naruto was. While Himawari enjoyed the story, Boruto show no interest as he already heard the story before. Later, when Boruto returned home after Metal Lee had acted unusually violently, which only Boruto could see why, as Himawari asked him to play with her. As he politely declined as he had homework, remembering Himawari's Byakugan, Boruto asked Hinata about the dōjutsu, hoping to figure out more about what has been happening with him. Soon afterwards, Naruto returned home, too tired from work to join his family for dinner, much to Himawari's disappointment. Later, as Boruto began acting weird, portraying himself like a flashy movie hero, Himawari grew concerned for her brother. Once her family confronted him about this, he said he finally awakened his Byakugan, shocking everyone. As Naruto remembered how Himawari was able to manifest her Byakugan with no prior training, he considered it possible, deciding to take both his kids to Hiashi Hyūga for better answers. Upon arriving at their grandfather's home, the aging Hyūga head quickly began doting over his grandkids, which Himawari quickly returned the similar feelings. Himawari then began to play with her aunt Hanabi while Hiashi talked with Boruto. After discussing Boruto's allegation of manifesting his Byakugan, it was decided to test the theory with a duel against Hanabi. Himawari watched in dismay at Boruto was soundly defeated by their aunt, which left everyone to conclude that Boruto did not gain the Byakugan. Afterwards, it was decided for Himawari and her family to spend the night over in the Hyūga house. The following day, after Boruto came to terms with not having the Byakugan, he reverted to his normal personality, shocking Himawari again. Later, Himawari helped her mother make a big feast to welcome Boruto's friend and classmate Mitsuki. Much to her joy, Naruto was also joining them for dinner as he finished work early. Himawari runs towards her father and embraces him as she blissfully talks about how she helped Hinata make dinner and then sits with her family at the dining table. However, as dinner was about to begin, learning from one of his dispersed clones, Naruto left to investigate a strange release of chakra spreading throughout the village, leaving both Boruto and Himawari disappointed. Despite this, Himawari seemed to understand along with her mother while Boruto showed great displeasure with Naruto. Sarada Uchiha Arc In the anime, Himawari became sick due to a fever. As Boruto was watching over her while Hinata went to pickup her medicine, Naruto arrived home worried about her, making Himawari extremely happy. On the day of the Kage Summit, Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave. When she asked her mother if he would like the sunflowers she brought for him, Hinata assured her that he would, because they were the same as her name. She then cheerfully said that she wanted to visit the memorial site again with her brother. School Trip Arc In the anime, as Boruto was getting ready to go on a field trip to Kirigakure, Himawari saw him off, asking him to bring back a souvenir, which he promised to do. When he returned however, having been caught up in stopping a would-be coup d'état, he forgot his promise completely, leaving Himawari sad. As Himawari became very withdrawn, Hinata finally broke her silence and reminded Boruto of his promise. Ashamed of this, Boruto insisted that he had to get the present from one of his friends, much to her joy. He later returned with a Kiri box of sweets, but having got in contact with his friend Kagura Karatachi, who apologised for his own actions, encouraged Boruto to come clean. He then gave Himawari both the box and an apology, admitting to his mistakes, which Himawari happily accepted. Himawari entered a children's art competition where she won first prize for a drawing of her father. Sai Yamanaka invited Himawari to the academy to act as a guest teacher in hopes she was able to help Inojin Yamanaka with his art slump much to Boruto's annoyance. Later, Inojin sought Himawari to become his teacher so he could learn about art and he realised the importance of putting emotion into his artwork when he rescued the drawing she made of Naruto. Genin Mission Arc In the anime, as Boruto prepared for his first genin mission, Himawari saw him off and wished him good luck. Byakuya Gang Arc In the anime, when the Byakuya Gang show up in the village Himawari is eating dinner with her mother and brother and she asks her mother if the Byakuya Gang good or bad. On the day of Boruto's birthday, Himawari helped her mother prepare the party. After Naruto failed to join the party because of work, Himawari, who's own birthday was quickly approaching, began making efforts to ensure that her father attended it. Seeing how important this was to his little sister, Boruto swore he would make sure that their father came. Naruto Shinden: Family Day Himawari was found sleeping at their doorstep in eager anticipation of Naruto returning home for Parent and Child Day. Himawari asked her father for the new Kurama doll released for the day and a sleep-deprived Naruto agreed once learning about the limited edition nature of the toy. The two headed out and find a giant crowd waiting outside the toy store before its opening who were all also looking to buy the doll. Naruto and Himawari met Kiba Inuzuka and his two dogs, Akamaru and Akemaru, who was also looking for the doll to buy for his girlfriend Tamaki. Himawari happily petted the two dogs as Kiba and her father joined the rush inside the store, but both failed to find the Kurama doll (Naruto purchased a Shukaku doll by mistake). Kiba suggested they split up and search other stores to find the toy for Himawari. Naruto and Himawari went to Yamanaka Flowers but Ino was unable to help them. However, she gave Himawari sunflowers as a thank you for helping Inojin Yamanaka during his art slump. They went to Tenten's tool shop, but she was also unable to help them with regards to the doll. Instead, Naruto purchased a set of kunai and a necklace from Tenten to help her business. Naruto and Himawari met up with Kiba who was successful in finding the toy, only to realise it was stolen. Naruto gave chase to the culprit only to learn he was a father who wanted to gift the doll to his son, who he doesn't get to see very often. Himawari chose to give the toy to the young boy, instead appreciating both the other gifts her father had got for her as well as the time they shared together. After a few more attempts at finding a Kurama doll failed, the two returned home. Himawari then went to sleep, with Hinata watching over her, cuddled up with her Shukaku doll, while Naruto spent time with Boruto. Versus Momoshiki Arc On the day of her birthday, Himawari and her mother were cleaning in Naruto's study when she found her father's old tattered jacket and showed it to her mother, making her smile. Later on, they met up with Boruto and his teammates in the village and Himawari excitedly told him that they had to hurry home for her birthday. On the night, Naruto was unable to make it home to celebrate and sent a shadow clone instead, which ended up disappearing and dropping her birthday cake. This angered Boruto, who had already warned Naruto to not miss the event, although Himawari was less upset than her brother. When Boruto came home, after successfully passing the second round of the Chūnin Exams, Himawari excitedly congratulated him. She later attended the last round of the Chūnin Exams with her mother to watch Boruto's fight with Shikadai. She cheered for him when Boruto won the fight, but he ended up being disqualified for cheating. Himawari asked her mother if Boruto did something bad, but Hinata remained silent and just hugged her without actually answering. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appeared and attacked the arena, she fled with her mother. After the attack, when Hinata was injured while trying to protect Naruto, Himawari anxiously stood by her mother's bedside, holding her hand as she was healed by Sakura Uchiha. In the anime, Himawari and Boruto shared a belated birthday dinner, with Naruto even appearing in person instead of sending a shadow clone. After Boruto punched Naruto, thinking it was a shadow clone, Naruto began scolding him, while Himawari asked for a piggy back ride. Hinata maintained order by threatening to throw the cake away. The next day, Himawari had breakfast with her family. As her father and brother prepared to leave for the day, she told her father not to forget his lunch and gave it to him before she and her mother saw them off at the front door. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, Himawari happily hugged her brother to welcome him home after he returned from his unofficial adventure in Iwagakure. Sasuke Shinden: The Teacher's Star Pupil Himawari appears in this novel. One-Tail Escort Arc In the anime, Himawari was excited about going on a camping trip with her family. Later however, she was upset to hear that Boruto was going on a training mission with Team 7 (unaware that Boruto was really going to find Sasuke to train with him). Later, when Boruto returned with Shukaku sealed in tea kettle, Himawari immediately took a liking the miniaturised tailed beast, treating him as a talking Shukaku toy and kept it close to her when it was decided that Naruto would watch over the tanuki. While Shukaku found her attachment annoying, it was intrigued to learn that she once knocked out Kurama. Hoping to learn how she did as a chance to have some mocking rights on the fox, Shukaku decided to play nice with Himawari. Ultimately however, when learning that Himawari had no knowledge of the incident, Shukaku quickly turned cold again and told her to leave it alone, much to her sadness. When later returning to look for it, she and Boruto were horrified to discover that it was mistaken for trash and sent to the scrapyard. When they grew desperate to save the tanuki before it get crushed by the machinery, Himawari's despair activated her Byakugan again and quickly saved Shukaku. Amazed at how genuinely concerned Himawari was for it, Shukaku became kinder to her. Later, she was sad when she learned that Shukaku would be moved to a new safehouse, but smiled after seeing Shukaku giving her a friendly goodbye. Time Slip Arc In the anime, as Boruto was eager to train with Sasuke again, Hinata noted that Boruto was just like Naruto at that age, always eager to train with his mentor Jiraiya. Hinata then showed Himawari and Boruto a photo of the Sannin, who Himawari noted looked eccentric and wild. Hinata told her kids about Jiraiya's greatness as a ninja and how influential he was to Naruto, even becoming a father-figure. Some time later, Himawari joined her family in celebrating her grandfather's birthday. With Hinata's help, Himawari picked out a scarf for the older man, wanting to ensure his continued good health. Afterwards, as part of Boruto's present, Himawari joined her family in a group photo. Kawaki Arc When Boruto's team returned from their mission with a mysterious boy of unique abilities, rather than lock him up, Naruto, sympathising as a former man-made potential weapon, decided to treat the boy as guest to the village and let him live at his home. During which the rebellious boy's unfriendly attitude made Himawari keep her distance. As the boy kept seeing everyone as his enemy, he soon made his move to escape, only to be stopped by Naruto's brief show of power. When Boruto returned, Himawari greeted her brother, only to see to her sorrow that the guest's actions destroyed her personal vase, which she made as a gift to Hinata. As Himawari began cleaning up the broken pieces, the boy gruffly apologised for his unintentional action, introducing himself as Kawaki. The next day, Hinata helped her dispose of the broken vase, assuring her the care she put into making it for Hinata is what mattered most. During a meal, she teased her brother over his noticing of their father staying home with them all day long. Later, Naruto offered to do some sparing with Boruto. Boruto claimed to only do so because his father wanted, but Himawari teased him about being excited. She watched the match alongside Kawaki, who was fascinated by the shadow clones. After Himawari explained their nature, Kawaki insisted that Boruto try using his Kāma, as understanding its power would be the first step to removing it. Knowing that Boruto still couldn't activate it at will, Kawaki activated his own so Boruto's would respond in kind. Naruto approved of his son using it and quickly showed a considerable improvement in performance. Afterwards, despite Boruto still losing, Naruto applauded his son on his recent growth. Kawaki was curious at how the father and son showed their respect with seal of confrontation, which Himawari also explained. Later, as Kawaki struggled to repair Himawari's vase, she happily said buying a new one was enough. Boruto then came and accepted Kawaki's offer of learning what he knows about their Kāma. As Himawari watched alongside her father the two boy's sparring match, while Boruto quickly activated his mark, he failed to make actual usage of it as his attempt to absorb Kawaki's blast burnt his hand. After Naruto cancelled the match he was alerted of an intruder. Naruto told Boruto to take Himawari away while he stayed with Kawaki, certain that the intruder was after Kawaki. His assumption proved correct as they were quickly met by Delta, who demanded Kawaki be handed over to her. Before engaging her in battle, Naruto instructed Boruto to protect Himawari, and the two watched as the battle escalated. When Delta later used her as bait to get Naruto hit by her laser eyes, her father and Kawaki later intervened and saved her. Himawari watched the fight until her father defeated Delta after overcoming her ability to absorb chakra, and celebrated his victory. Later, Himawari left with Hinata to shop for dinner just before Jigen in their home. Trivia * The name means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell , which can also be read "Hinata," making her name a reference to both her mother and the Hyūga clan. ** "Mawari" is also a reference to the spiral theme in Naruto's name, as "mawari" is the Japanese word for "rotation" (回り). * Himawari and Boruto were the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) This was essentially corrected in the Zai no Sho one-shot where Himawari awakened her Byakugan. Quotes * (To Boruto) "Big brother~… Are you playing hide and seek with me~? Are you here…? Hehehehehe."The Day Naruto Became Hokage, page 20 * (To her mother) "Next time maybe we can come together with big brother!"Naruto chapter 700, page 4 References es:Himawari Uzumaki id:Himawari Uzumaki pl:Himawari Uzumaki it:Himawari Uzumaki pt-br:Himawari Uzumaki